


Совместная работа

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), ResidentTrickster



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, альфа!Хакс и альфа!Рен, омегаверс, трэш-драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster
Summary: В команде может быть только один альфа.





	Совместная работа

В команде может быть только один альфа.   
  
Это правило, в отличие от многих других, всегда соблюдалось неукоснительно. Альфы не любили делить власть и не умели работать вместе. Все попытки заставить их переступить через себя и сотрудничать обычно заканчивались смертью либо одного из альф, либо обоих.  
  
Но, очевидно, у Верховного лидера Сноука было на этот счет другое мнение, и он прислал на корабль Кайло Рена. От его запаха, свежего и резкого, внутри поднималась ярость, но генерал Хакс привычно подавил ее.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, — бросил он. — Вы к нам надолго?  
  
Рен шумно выдохнул. Маска полностью скрывала его лицо и придавала довольно зловещий вид.  
  
— Вы и в самом деле альфа или пользуетесь медикаментами? — спросил он вместо ответа на заданный вопрос.   
  
К подобному Хакс давно привык: он знал, что выглядит слишком хрупким для альфы. К счастью, эта особенность нисколько не мешала ему грязно драться и метко стрелять. Не все в их мире определяла грубая физическая сила.  
  
— А вы? — насмешливо поинтересовался Хакс.  
  
Кажется, Рен рассердился. Ничего не ответив, он ушел.   
  
Это стало началом войны.  
  


***

  
Взаимная неприязнь крепла с каждым днем.   
  
Рен хотел знать все — личный состав, маршруты, стратегические цели и задачи. Отчитываться перед ним Хакс не собирался и со скрытым удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как Рен пытается разобраться в служебной документации. Казалось, будто он делает это исключительно из желания утвердить свою власть. Хакс совершенно не стремился помогать ему в этом.  
  
Время от времени Рен улетал на миссии, и наставал черед Хакса требовать отчетов — которыми, разумеется, его не удостаивали.  
  
Верховного лидера это, кажется, забавляло. Он не вмешивался и как будто ждал, кто из альф переборет другого и победит. Хакс был реалистом и оттого понимал: на стороне Рена имелось огромное преимущество — Сила. Впрочем, сдаваться без боя он не собирался.   
  
Рен был слишком раздражающим, чтобы проигрывать ему вчистую.  
  


***

  
Запах другого альфы, навязчивый и тяжелый, преследовал Хакса повсюду, куда бы он ни пошел. Казалось, будто весь корабль пропитался Реном.  
  
Положа руку на сердце, запах был довольно приятным. Рен пах дождем и чем-то горьким и травянистым. Неотвязный запах почти не выводил из себя, хоть Хакс и не хотел признавать это. Уступить Рену, пусть и мысленно, — этого Хакс не мог допустить.  
  
Впрочем, это было не самым плохим.  
  
Гораздо хуже оказалось то, что запах Рена нравился Хаксу сильнее, чем запахи десятков омег, с которыми его пытались свести.  
  


***

  
Когда он впервые увидел Рена без маски, стало еще труднее. Альфы не имели права выглядеть так привлекательно, как и проявлять эмоции, яркие и искренние. Иллюзия совместной работы давалась все тяжелее и тяжелее: Хакс понимал, что ведет себя глупо, бесконечно перетягивая одеяло на себя, но и уступить не мог.  
  
Только не Рену.  
  


***

  
Глядя на умирающего Рена, Хакс почувствовал себя победителем. Он знал, что должен сделать сейчас: бросить Рена на разрушающемся Старкиллере, избавиться наконец от опасного конкурента. Возможно, именно этого и ждал Верховный лидер, несмотря на вполне однозначный приказ.  
  
Но Хакс не смог, и не оттого, что побоялся ослушаться. Запах Рена, смешанный с морозным воздухом, казался даже ярче, чем обычно (а может, это пахла кровь). Сознание словно помутилось, и Хакс очнулся только в спасательном шаттле.  
  
Рен вцепился в его руку так крепко, будто хотел сломать.  
  
— Вы не слишком-то похожи на альфу, — бросил Хакс, чтобы не молчать. — Так много эмоций.  
  
— Вы тоже не похожи, — Рен посмотрел на него мутным взглядом; удивительно, что он был в сознании, несмотря на серьезное ранение. — Я почти уверен, что вы врете.  
  
— И почему же вы так уверены? — поинтересовался Хакс беззлобно. — Потому что я выгляжу слабее?  
  
— Нет. Ваш запах он повсюду и очень... отвлекает. Совсем как запах течной омеги, — губы Рена дрогнули. — Поэтому я не смог вас убить.   
  
По спине прошла дрожь.  
  
— Ваш тоже, — отозвался Хакс.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ваш запах повсюду и да, он весьма отвлекает. Ничего не хотите мне рассказать?  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Рен не вспылил. Напротив, слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Не думал, что подобное возможно между альфами. Не в смысле технически, а в смысле... вообще, — сказал он, и это было ровно тем же, о чем Хакс подумал.  
  
А еще он подумал о том, что у них с Реном, пожалуй, получится и договориться, и сработаться.


End file.
